


Adjust

by soinspiredbyyou



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soinspiredbyyou/pseuds/soinspiredbyyou
Summary: Written for a 10-minute/ single syllable words challenge on tumblr.The image of domestic Claire and Jamie sharing a vehicle and having to adjust the seat when changing drivers wouldn’t leave me alone, and somehow this is what came out.





	Adjust

Claire slammed the car door closed. Her hands shook as she moved the seat up.  _No, no, no._

She pushed thoughts from her mind of the man that had left the seat back to fit his tall form when he pumped and bought her gas that day as not whole. Not in her home. Not in her bed. In a cold box in the ground.

She thought of his calm face as he tucked the girls in bed. As he fed wee Bree her string peas.  _No, no, no._

She had known his team would stake out a gang that night.

No one had known he would be pulled to the side and held down by three men, that fists would punch his gut and steal his breath. That he would be choked ‘til he could not draw air.

She passed through as the doors slid at her brisk pace. She passed Joe, not sure she could hear his words. She had to see.

She held her breath as she looked at his form through the glass. Black and blue face, bruised limbs.

She breathed out as his chest rose and fell.

_Thank God._

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @mo-nighean-rouge


End file.
